


White Lies

by Mockingbryd



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Canon Compliant, Found Family, Ghostbur, Manipulation, Phil just does what he thinks is right, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, someone come fix their trauma, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbryd/pseuds/Mockingbryd
Summary: Eret never came to the adoption. Another possible dream at family Fundy had was dashed. At least Philza was there for him, he would never abandon him right?Sometimes what people know don't know can't hurt them.In other words, Phil lies to Eret and forces him to miss the adoption so he can have a semblance of family.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when this was all happening on tumblr, and figured I'd upload it here. You can follow me at Celestialscarlet

It was a quiet night in L’manburg, probably because Tommy was no where to be found. Off getting into trouble, or maybe if he was feeling charitable, he would be helping his President. At least that’s what Phil figured. It was hard to keep track of all his kids nowadays, especially with Techno not allowed anywhere in the vicinity of his home. The “dead or alive” signs are hard to miss. 

But at present, Phil wasn’t particularly interested in Tommy or Techno. No, it was more his grandson who was plaguing his mind. Shifting in his seat, he tried to get comfortable again which seemed increasingly more difficult with now-damaged wings. 

He’d not been fond of Fundy at first, seeing him as more of a burden to take care of. Something else he had to be scared of losing - but now? Well maybe he wasn’t so bad. Fundy had proven to be clever, and certainly held far different of a conversation then those Phil was usually with.

And while the fox-faced boy would probably all but refuse to admit it, there were lingering qualities of Wilbur in him. Some Phil sorely missed. Because while Ghostbur was around, he wasn’t really the same. Part of Phil was glad he wasn’t tortured by the memory of what he’d done, but the other part wishes he remembered all the good times they’d had together. Here Will was now, seeming to phase into existence from whatever he’d been doing. 

“Phil!” It was soft and a little broken, as Will often sounded nowadays. Perhaps that was a part of being dead. 

“Hello Will,” Phil said with an attempt to reciprocate the excitement, although it was cut off my a yawn.

“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“Maybe. But I’ve got important things to do. I was just about to go take a walk,” Phil responded after a moment’s hesitation. His statement was entirely true, although he wished it didn’t have to be. The entire night he’d been putting off a certain meeting, which had caused him to stay up in to the early morning. 

“Can I come?”

Phil shifted his weight, and smoothed his clothes. Wilbur’s presence would only make this more taxing, but as he looked at his dead son he couldn’t find himself giving any other answer then yes.

So the pair walked off into the night, Wilbur recounting things he remembered although Phil noticed that there appeared to be a regression in memory. Something he would have to look in to. 

“So where are we going,” Wilbur asked after a moment, seeming uncomfortable with the silence that had begun to lapse. 

“Eret’s castle ... we have to talk about Fundy’s adoption” Phil said unable to look his son in his eyes. When it had been mentioned before, Wilbur had seemed sad at the idea, so Phil was nervous to broach it again. But Will hardly seemed sad now, taking on more of an indignation.

“But Eret’s bad. It’s in my book, in my memory. You can’t possibly let Fundy be adopted by them.”

“He doesn’t have a father Will, not anymore. Eret offered, and Fundy seemed to love the idea. Who was I to stand in the way of that? Things have changed too. Eret’s one of the good guys now,” the pair stopped in front of the castle. Phil let his eyes flicker up the rainbow flag that waved, out of all the one’s on the sever that one remained the only one unchanged and undamaged.

“Stay here please Wilbur, it’ll be easier if I do this,” and with that Phil left his son staring up at him. Swallowing thickly, he tried to focus. Fundy would be ok, and Wilbur probably wouldn’t even remember in a couple days anyway. This was for the best. 

Walking in to the cold empty castle, Phil was reminded of Eret’s conflict Dream. It hadn’t been lost on anyone that the transfer of power to King George had been mutual. The throne itself was gone, and Phil wondered if he had found himself in the right place at all. Perhaps Eret had moved already? They had expressed interest in doing so, seeing as their place in the castle was barely tolerated. 

But the sound of boots against stone soothed those particular fears, and Phil turned to face the fallen King. The cape rested crooked, and the glasses seemed haphazardly put on. A crown was absent from Eret’s head, but despite all that Phil noted that didn’t make them look any less regal.

“Hello Phil. Are we here to talk about Fundy’s adoption?” They asked with a small yawn. It quickly became evident that just because he himself had been up, it had been wrong to count on Eret to be. 

“Yes.”

“And does tomorrow work, Fundy had mentioned it earlier this week and I said I would clear my day for it.”

“Actually...” Phil trailed off for a moment.

Phil thought about his quick-witted grandson, and the look Wilbur had given him when he’d first told him. He thought about Dream and Eret, and how the other foot was bound to drop with conflict. He thought about how nice it was to have the semblance of a family again. He hoped Will wouldn’t remember Fundy long enough to care about the adoption, but he also couldn’t be sure.

“That doesn’t work. I’ll have to let you know some other time.”

Eret frowned for a moment, seeming disappointed by the news - a gesture that made guilt twisted in Phil’s stomach. 

“Well let me know. Whenever Fundy wants works with me, I’ll make it work,” Eret told the winged man after a moment. 

With that Phil turned, not bearing to look at his friend. He did the right thing. Surely. He was protecting Fundy from more exposure to conflict, and Wilbur’s heart from breaking.

“I can’t believe they didn’t come. Another parent, I mean they didn’t even bother to show up. At least Wilbur had the guts to look me in the face before he made his choice,” Fundy said softly, sitting at the edge of the pier and looking defeated.  
Phil stared out at the water, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“You’ll always have a family with me. If you need anything ever.”  
It was blind optimism to assume he could keep Eret from asking to see Fundy. From them finding out what Phil had done, but for now he was just happy to have a semblance of what he lost back together.  
“Do you know how to fish?”


End file.
